The Way Back
by DJMax340
Summary: Eragon and Saphira get sucked through a portal when he touches a blue gem-like object. They end up in Jump City in another dimension and find The Teen Titans. The Titans try to help them. Will they ever find their way back home? I'm not good at titles. Photo is owned by Deadmau5. Rated T for language and scenes. BBRae, bits of RobStar...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle and Teen Titans. All rights to Christopher Paolini and DC Comics inc. respectively.

This is my first fanfic. It's a combo of Inheritance Cycle and Teen Titans. Sorry if the chapter is too small. Enjoy!

* * *

Eragon willed his heart to quicken and opened his eyes. He was in a dimly lit plywood room with a single cot and a huge padded mat beside it.

"_Good Morning, Little One", said Saphira._

"_Good Morning Saphira". _He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes and rolled off the cot.

After Eragon, Saphira and the 11 elves had crossed the border of Alaga_ë_sia, sailing on the Edda River; they had continued sailing until they reached a point on the river where it split into 3 different tributaries. There they had stopped and set camp, All Elves except Blödhgarm going into their own tents while Eragon went to scout the area with Blödhgarm while Saphira went to hunt. They had stopped about 150 leagues after crossing the border. There they found a pretty large hill with a light slope. To Eragon it seemed like the perfect place to build a home, Blödhgarm saying it was decent when he mentioned it. After finding nothing dangerous in the vicinity they went back to the camp site to retire to their tents for the night. Saphira had just returned from hunting when they reached the camp site. Eragon told Saphira about the hill and shared some memories with her. She agreed with him about the hill and together they decided that it was good enough to mention it to all the other elves and vote on the area for raising the future dragon riders.

Six months later there were 7 graceful tree houses built (grown) with magic. They were built in a scattered pattern so as to leave enough space for future resident dragons. There was also a large shed for saddles, weapons and other equipment.

Now another 2 months later Eragon was beginning to worry about the eggs not hatching. Eragon took out Glaedr's Eldunari from Saphira's saddlebags and set it on the cot. He then reached out with his mind to talk to the dragon.

"_Is there something troubling you Eragon Finiarel?"_

"_Yes Master, I would like to know if it is okay for the dragon eggs to not hatch for 8 months while being passed on to the different races?" he _asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"_You must be patient hatchling. Saphira's egg took years to hatch and these eggs have not even had a year. They will hatch once they find the right person for them."_

"_So I am worrying for naught," _he said, irritated with himself for being impatient.

"_You are like this because you have been doing nothing for the past week. Why don't you and Saphira go fly together?"_

"_That is a good idea. Thank you master,"_ he said with gratitude. He withdrew from Glaedr's mind and put his Eldunari back in Saphira's saddlebags. He went over to Saphira whose eyes were closed.

"Saphira?" he asked out loud.

"_Yes,"_ she said in a voice that sounded like thunder.

"_Do you want to go for some flying?"_ Eragon asked in her mind.

"_Yes, but after that I will go hunting. Do you want to come hunting as well?"_

Eragon thought about going hunting. _Maybe I should go, I'll just ask Saphira to get the food. I'll be sick If I have to kill those animals and eat them. This way I won't feel bad about it, Hmm..._

"_I would love to. I'll tell the elves that we're going for a flight."_

"_Okay, I'll just come down while you tell Blödhgarm."_

Eragon nodded and opened the bedroom door and walked down a flight of stairs that led to the study. From there he went over to the main door and walked down another flight of stairs grown out of the tree. He went to look for the elf and found him talking to a female elf with hair the color of starlight. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Blödhgarm looked at Eragon with no discernible expression on his face.

"Shadeslayer," he acknowledged. Eragon exchanged the traditional elvish greetings with Blödhgarm and the other elf.

"Saphira and I are going to fly. We will be back in about two hours."

Blödhgarm nodded and went back to talking to the elf. Eragon went back to his tree. Saphira was waiting outside with her saddle.

"Let's fly," he said out loud.

"_Let's fly," _she agreed. Eragon took the saddle from Saphira's claws and strapped it on her. He climbed on to the base of the hollow in her neck and sat down. Saphira raised her wings and they balanced in the air for a moment, and then came down with humongous force. The air around Eragon shook as Saphira took off. All the elves looked out of their respective trees and watched Saphira take off.

After about three-fourths of an hour Saphira landed in a small clearing in a forest far away from the hill where they were staying. Eragon went looking for twigs and branches for building a small fire for cooking the meat while Saphira went hunting for both of them. By the time Saphira returned Eragon had a fire built. Saphira had a buck in her mouth and 2 rabbits in her claws. Eragon took the rabbits from Saphira and skinned them, then hung the meat on a strong twig he had found and cooked it over the fire. While he did this his thoughts wandered over past events, him killing Galbatorix, Roran and Katrina's child, leaving Alaga_ë_sia for good. So much had happened in such a short time.

_Arya, _he thought.

He let the thought stay as it is for a moment. _I wish she could come here with me, and we could help raise the new dragons together. Saphira misses __F__í__rnen__ as well. Maybe I should go check on Roran to stop myself from brooding. _

He dug at the dirt to make a small depression good for retaining a bowl of water. He used the ancient language to fill the depression with water and whispered,"Draumr Kópa," (Dream Stare) forming an image of Roran in his head.

The water blackened then showed an image of Roran holding his daughter with Katrina beside him. They were in a white background except for a few mountains visible outside an invisible window. He let go of the magic and the water faded back to black, while it slowly seeped back into the dirt.

After eating Eragon sat with his back leaning on Saphira's hind leg while she relaxed with her head on her paws. Eragon sighed and looked around. He noticed a light in the grass, and when he got up and went closer he realized it was a blue gem radiating light.

"Saphira?" he called out loud.

"_Coming," _she said while she got up and walked over to where Eragon was standing. Standing beside him she looked at the object he was observing.

Eragon went forward to pick the gem up. As soon as his finger touched it he felt an electric shock go through his body and cried out. Saphira felt this through her link with Eragon and roared. She dived forward to take him away from the gem. Saphira's paw froze when it came in contact with Eragon's back as she felt the same shock Eragon had felt.

Eragon felt an odd feeling pass through him as he seemed to float forward. He turned his head to the side and saw Saphira floating forward as well. They turned around and experienced the disorienting sight of seeing themselves. Eragon heard a something behind him, something like a giant beast sucking air in. He turned around to see a black tear in the world. It had small lights in it and seemed to be sucking him and Saphira in.

His last thought was of Saphira.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Please R & R.


End file.
